


Yesterday in Norway (Devils' holidays #1)

by SunBathingDragon



Series: Once Upon a Time (in LA) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family time, Fluff, Holidays, Lucifer is a dork, cuteness, established deckerstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunBathingDragon/pseuds/SunBathingDragon
Summary: Just some short deckerstar drabbles to shorten our long waiting time until S4 airs! Part 2 deals with holiday adventures of the Morningstar-Decker family.





	Yesterday in Norway (Devils' holidays #1)

**Author's Note:**

> Established Deckerstart, Devils' holidays, hiking in the wilderness, wings and flying

Chloe: * _straightens map on kitchen table in their cute wooden cabin, excited_ * "Trixie, Lucifer, when you're done doing the dishes, please come over here and look at the map! This is our hiking tour for tomorrow!"

Lucifer: "You know, its ok if you do all the boring planning stuff, my Love, I'll simply go whereever you want me to!" * _smiles happily at her, the kitchen towel still slung around his neck_ *

Chloe: * _sighs but smiles back happily_ *

Trixie: * _bored_ * "I MUST urgently catch up with Zoé, she has a crush on that adorable boy in her class..." * _slouches off to the small couch, falls into it, glued to her smartphone_ *

Chloe: * _sighs again and folds away map_ *

\------------********------------

**The next morning: Bright sunshine, they start their hiking tour at the parking place, after paying their fee**

Lucifer: * _grumbles_ * "I helped create this solar system! I'm not supposed to PAY for damn LOOKING at its planets!"

Trixie: * _jumping onto the train_ * "YES! Let's leave the car outside the parking lot in the valley, and FLY up instead - Lucifer, can we, pretty please...?"

Lucifer: * _waggles his eyebrows suggestively, shakes his backpack with the flying gear_ * "DevilAirways, at your service, offspring!" * _grins_ *

Chloe: * _protests vehemently_ * "No, no, no! Hiking is about exercising your body, and EARNING the nice view! We will hike up to the..." * _stops her lecture, distracted by two pairs of dark pledging eyes set at her_ *

Chloe: * _sighs_ * "Ok, ok. Here's the deal: Hiking upwards, flying downwards...?"

\-----------********-------------

**Above the tree line, close to their magnificent viewpoint target, on the croweded stoney hiking path they share with hikers of all nationalities**

Chloe: * _sweating and panting after two and a half hours of upwards hiking and climbing through steep rocky terrain_ * "Look! We're nearly there! We've made it to the..."

Lucifer: * _looks completely relaxed, no drop of sweat to be seen anywhere, arranges his cufflinks, interrupts her_ * "You look sooo adorably when your cheeks are red, my Love" * _swoops down, frames her face in his large hands, starts to kiss her_ *

Chloe: * _is immediately distracted, pants for air but kisses back_ *

Trixie: * _from behind, completely annoyed_ * "MOM! LUCIFER! Stop it, you're so embarassing, again! People are queing up behind us, you're blocking the path!"

\---------------------

Chloe: * _steps to the ridge of the steep rocky ledge that drops vertically down more than half a mile into the fjord, spreading her arms_ * "Finally! Look at that magnificent view! We reached the Preikestolen at last!"

Lucifer: "The... WHAT? What's the name, preachers' chair...? Unbelievable! Even here in Norway Dad has his minions...!" * _scoffs, looks pissed_ *

Chloe: * _defensively_ * "You two did not take part in the planning..." * _smirks at Lucifer_ * "PLUS, you told me you'd go whereever I want you to go!"

Lucifer: "Well. Fine then, detective!" * _Huffs, annoyed. then smirks at Trixie who slowly starts to grin back_ *

Lucifer: * _airily_ * "I guess a little preaching is just what the Devil ordered!"  * _steps onto a large boulder, clears his throat, arranges his cufflinks_ *

Chloe: * _gasps_ * "LUCIFER, NO!!"

Trixie: * _whispers to Lucifer_ * "Can I do selfies with you and the running hikers, Lucifer?"

Lucifer: " _whispers back_ * "Fine, but no Devil face or flaming eyes, urchin!"

Trixie: * _protest-whispers_ * "We had that before! Devil eyes come across as a light reflections! No problem!"

Lucifer: * _sighs his most dramatic step-Satan sigh_ * "Ok, eyes only!"

Lucifer: * _loud booming dark voice, to the entire crowd of 100 or so hikers, populating the Preikestolen_ * "OH THY SINFUL HUMAN CREATURES, FULL OF DESIRES! LOOK INTO MY EYES AND ANSWER ME: WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DESIRE...? [....* _uses several different languages_ *....] ...and now, go and _RELEASE YOUR UNRESOLVED DESIRES!_ * _flashing his devil face at the crowd and shooing them away. Screaming hikers stumble and clear out of the place_ *

Chloe: * _shakes her head, facepalms_ *

Trixie: * _grins happily_ * "Lucifer, change back! Flying grounds' cleared!"

Lucifer: * _grins back, takes flying gear out of his backpack_ * "Ok, my lovely ladies, who's up for the ride...?"

Trixie: "YAY, FLYING!! Let's go! ....Lucifer, can I take selfies...?"

Lucifer: * _step-Satan-sigh_ * "Only downwards, no wings!"

Trixie: "Oh-kaayyyy" * _pouts_ *

Chloe: * _shakes head, smiles, murmurs_ * "What did I do to deserve these two adorable dorks..."

Lucifer: * _controls their gear tied to each other, spreads his wings and flaps them briefly, lifts them shortly off the ground. Checks carefully that they are properly hooked up_ *

Lucifer: * _embraces Chloe from behind, whispers in her ear_ * "Ready for take-off, my Love?"

Chloe: * _whispers tenderly back_ * "Always ready for take-off with AngelAirlines, Captain!"


End file.
